A Single Step
by rosehustle1
Summary: Belle and Rumpel are off on a world trip, and Neal is finding that he may actually be missing his father. Takes place after they all come back from Neverland.
1. Chapter 1 Autumnal Voyage

**Part 1: Autumnal Voyage**

"Well, he gave you what you asked for. You wanted him to leave you alone and he has." Emma said as she handed Neal the newest postcard from Belle. Neal held the card, which had a picture of the Acropolis in Parthenon. Belle and his father's latest travel destination was Greece.  
"I know what I said...and I meant it. I guess I didn't think he'd be so ready to just leave..."  
"Oh, God. You are ridiculous. Every time he saw you he had the saddest puppy dog look on his face, but he respected your wishes and left you alone. He stopped trying to make small talk or even asking me for intel on you. Now, that he's traveling the world with Belle you suddenly want your daddy back." Emma shook her head in annoyance and started making the coffee.

Neal stood up and slammed the card down on the table.  
"What the hell is your problem? You're supposed to be on my side, Emma."  
"Not when you're being an immature jerk. I mean, I am not your father's biggest fan, but I know how much you mean to him. He went to Neverland willing to die for our son. No matter what that stupid prophecy said, he was ready to die for Henry...and for you. There is only so much rejection a person can take before they get the message, Neal."  
"What are you saying? He's the victim! I'm the one that grew up alone. I'm the one who felt unloved and unwanted for hundreds of years..."  
Emma sighed and placed her hand on his face to calm him down.  
"I know how you feel more than anyone, but there comes a point when you have to decide if you want this person in your life or not. He still loves you Neal, but he has Belle to consider as well. He never put her first before. You were his only concern for hundreds of years and then when he found you again it still didn't work out. Belle has unconditionally loved your father for thirty years and has been very understanding of this whole situation. He feels that she is the only one that truly wants him and needs him. He thinks you have disowned him completely. So, yeah, he's gonna start trying for a new life with his true love. I mean, he's been putting it off for centuries."  
Neal ran a hand through his hair and turned toward the window.  
"Neal, if you want him in your life then you have to let him know." Emma said as she patted him gently on the back before returning to the  
coffee.

One week later

"I got the mail. Look, they're in Milan." Emma said as she handed the newest post card, featuring a picture of the famous La Scala Opera House, over to Neal.  
The note read, "Adoring the food. The fashion shows were so beautiful! We saw Turandot performed at the opera house and it was amazing! We'll be visiting Venice in two days then we'll take a week in the Swiss Alps. Rumpel says hi. Love, Belle."

"He says hi. That's all he could muster?"  
Emma groaned in annoyance. "Don't start. It's too early in the morning for daddy issues."  
"I'm just saying he couldn't have written the note himself. He had to get his little girlfriend..."  
"Stop right there, Neal. Belle is not the villain here, and she's more than just your dad's girlfriend. Is this part of your problem? You're jealous of Belle?"  
"No, I just don't understand how he can give up so much for her and not do the same for me."  
"Uh, sweetie, that sounds exactly like jealousy."  
"Look, Belle is great. I think the old man is lucky to have her around. I just wish that he could be as brave with me as he is with her."  
"Well, he did risk everything to reunite with you in New York knowing that you would very likely reject him, which you did, but he went anyway for the small chance that you would forgive him. I would say that's pretty brave."  
Neal rolled his eyes and sat down on the sofa.  
"Why are you so pro-Rumpelstiltskin all of a sudden?"  
Emma chuckled at his boyish pout and sat down next to him.  
"I'm not pro-Rumpelstiltskin. I just think that you miss your dad as much as he misses you. It's time for you to take a risk. Anyway, you need to hurry up about it. Connecting with your dad will get harder once he knocks Belle up."  
Neal groaned in disgust.  
"What? You think their just giving each other butterfly kisses at night. She's beautiful and she actually finds him sexy. There is no way that they're not banging in every room of their villa tonight."  
Neal picked up a pillow and threw it at her.  
"I don't need a reminder. I did walk in on them once."  
Emma burst out laughing.  
"That's right. You went into his house thinking you'd find your dad alone but instead you found him..."  
"Doing something with Belle that I did not think my father even had knowledge of."  
"Lucky girl."  
"Emma, please stop."

Three Weeks Later

"Any mail from the great explorers? Neal asked as he started chopping up vegetables for dinner.  
"No, three weeks is a pretty long time. They must be really enjoying themselves. I wonder where they are now?"

"Belle, you need to come to bed love. The train ride will be long and you need your rest."  
Belle finished writing on the postcard and placed it on the vanity.  
"Rumpel, I can't believe we'll be in Vienna soon. This train ride is so romantic." She said as she went to join him in the bed.  
"Aye, this has been my favorite part of the trip. The train is so quiet and it's just you and me. All these socialites and expats that keep wanting us to go to their parties or dinners can get a bit..."  
"Overwhelming. I know. It's nice to meet people, but my favorite part of the trip are these moments alone with you too." Belle said as she leaned closer to him and kissed him softly on the lips. Rumpel pulled her closer and deepened the kiss.  
"Were you writing another postcard to Emma?" He asked once he broke from the kiss.  
Belle nodded shyly and lay against her pillow.  
"Sweetheart, I doubt he cares." Rumpel said as he lay next to her.  
"He'll be curious because you're still his father. She'll give him each card, and he'll get more and more interested in what we're up to. It's only a matter of time before he realizes how much he misses his papa."  
"Very manipulative scheme for such a sweet woman. I appreciate your efforts but he doesn't want a relationship. I've finally come to terms with that." He said with a hint of sadness that he tried to hide with a sudden kiss to Belle's shoulder. Belle ran a hand through his hair and kissed his cheek.  
"It will work. You've never honored his wishes like this before. He won't know how to handle it."  
"How can you be so sure?"  
"Because he takes after his father. Neither of you wants to admit how much pain you're in but it's the only true thing that you can agree on. You miss each other and no amount of pride or fear will change that, Rumpel. You'll find a way back to each other. I just know it."


	2. Chapter 2 Above and Below

Author's note: Hello! I am so glad people took to this story. I want to thank the reviewers from Chapter 1: babyer5, Guest, b, Girlyemma96, and leyre. I will try to update this as fast as possible. I am in a stressful graduate course right now and sometimes it can take up a ton of time. Anyway, enjoy this installment.

**Part 2: Above and Below**

"Rumpel, this was such a wonderful surprise. How did you do all this?" Belle asked she leaned against him to look out the Ferris wheel window. The city of Vienna was below them and beautifully lit up.  
"Well, I read about this attraction. As long as you can afford it, then you can reserve the Ferris wheel wagon for you and your love. The meal is part of the experience. I thought it would be special, just you and me, overlooking the city, and eating some great food."  
Belle leaned forward and kissed him gently on the lips.  
"I'm glad you surprised me. I know I've been a bit controlling with the travel plans..."  
"Sweetheart, its fine. I want you to be happy. I know how much this world trip means to you. But I also know that sometimes it's good to be thrown off course. I mean, I never foresaw you in any vision, and now my life if so much better." He kissed her cheek and brought her hand to rest within his own.  
"This is so romantic. I'm so glad to be here with you, and I can't wait to get back to the hotel." She said with a wicked smile that most certainly held sinful promises. Rumpel pulled her close and grinned.  
"Well, that was another goal of this particular, outing."

Back in Storybrooke

"Neal, could you go to sleep already. All the tossing and turning you're doing is keeping me up." Emma said as she pulled the covers up around her.  
"I can't sleep. I mean it's stupid, really stupid. I can't help but wonder why they haven't written in weeks."  
Emma smiled fondly at him and then took her pillow and hit him in the face.  
"Ow! What the hell was that for?"  
"That was for keeping me up for the last hour and a half because you miss your daddy. Just admit it and we can finally get some rest."  
Neal sat up and glared at his fiancé.  
"Sometimes it would be nice if you could be a little more understanding instead of a hard ass."  
Emma turned her back on him.  
"Look, I can be more understanding in the morning. Now unless you're going to do something fun to help me get to sleep, would you just go to the couch."  
Neal shook his head in amazement and stood from the bed.  
"I am so pissed at you right now, Emma Swan."  
Emma sighed in frustration.  
"Neal, I'm sorry if I'm not being all supportive. You know how I feel about your dad situation. I have told you that it's time to make a decision about having him in your life. I love you with all my heart but only you can fix this problem. Now, as I said, could you please go sleep on the couch?"  
"Fine. See you in the morning. Maybe." He said in a huff as he walked out of the room.

Nighttime is the Right Time

"Gods! Belle, what have you been reading?" Rumpel asked as he fell onto the king-sized bed. Bell crawled up from under the sheets and lay next to him.  
"Ruby lent me some books, and I did some research on the internet. Why? Did you not enjoy it?"  
Rumpel turned to stare at her and started to laugh. "Sweetheart, that move you just pulled was very much appreciated. In fact, I'd like to counter with a move of my own." He said as he moved above her and pressed his chest against her bare breasts.  
Belle giggled and ran her hands through his hair.  
"You know, I love the idea, but there is one thing I have to do first."  
"What could possibly be more important than this?" He said as he leaned down to kiss her neck and collar bone.  
"Uh, I thought I should get that postcard ready to mail for the morning... It's been four weeks and... Gods, Rumpel!" Belle gave into the kiss for a minute before gently pushing her love away.  
"It'll only take a minute."

Rumpel groaned in protest.  
"Belle, I thought I told you to let that scheme go. He won't care." Rumpel said as he propped up a few pillows and leaned against the headboard.  
Belle got up from the bed and threw on her silk robe.  
"Rumpel, have faith...and a little patience. We both know that the minute I'm done writing a few words to Emma, that you'll pounce on me with renewed vigor."  
Rumpel grinned sheepishly.  
"True, but I still don't see the point." Rumpel said with gloomy resignation  
Belle pulled out her Vienna postcard with the Ferris wheel illustration on the front.  
"Rumpel, I know you hurt but don't let that deter your heart. At least, let me hope enough for both of us." She said as she walked back over to the bed and sat next to him.  
"Do you want to write this one?" She asked as she held the card out to him.  
Rumpel shook his head in defeat.  
"Give it here, Sweetheart. You know I have trouble saying no to you."  
Belle kissed him on the cheek and started toward the bathroom.  
"Just say hi and tell him that you hope he's doing well. It will be enough for now."  
'I hope you're right."


End file.
